Ben 10,000 (Prime Timeline)
Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson, self-nicknamed Ben 10,000, is one of Ben's futures, twenty years from prime time frame. Originally connected to the Main Timeline, Ben 10,000 and his timeline split off and became an alternate timeline to the present-day sixteen year old Ben in the '''Omniverse '''continuity. Appearance Ben 10,000 is rather tall and well-muscled with a full beard. While looking like the other adult Ben, he dresses differently; his hair is combed over and he wears a black shirt with grey sleeves that forms the hourglass symbol. He also wears green pants and black boots with brown on them. Like the other Ben 10,000, he has a belt on his waist with pouches for various missions. He wears the Biotrix on his left arm. Personality Ben 10,000 had stayed cocky and happy until he was 20. It's unclear on the details about either what happened that day that caused this change, or how and when he would eventually lighten up. Despite his mature attitude, Ben 10,000 still has a teasing side, calling the alternate counterpart of his cousin Gwen 10 "dweeb" when she made a smart quirk about him. Ben 10,000 is a bit nostalgic of an earlier time in his life. He even has fond memories of Skurd, the Proto-TRUK, and the Tenn-Speed. Powers and Abilities Ben 10,000 can transform into any of his ten thousand aliens with his thoughts alone, due to having unlocked the Master Control. He can also fuse any two aliens from the Omnitrix database with his Biotrix system. He has mastered his alien forms and is capable of using their powers to their fullest potential thanks to years of practice. When presented with a problem, he presents a quick and logical response to it. His intelligence is most evident by his creation of the Biotrix. His sharp mind allows him to take advantage of most situations, and turn the tide in his favor. He also possesses a commendable amount of bravery and courage. Upon seeing the detonation of Vilgax's Chronosapien Time Bomb, rather than panicking and trying to run, he fearlessly charged towards it and tried to stop it with Atomic-X (only to fail). Ben 10,000 on his own is strong enough to knock down aliens of his size or larger. This allows Ben to hold his own against opponents when his Omnitrix has timed out, though he is very much dependent on transforming while fighting more powerful opponents like Vilgax and Maltruant. When presented with a problem, he presents a quick and logical response to it. His sharp mind allows him to take advantage of most situations, and turn the tide in his favor. Ben 10,000 has unlocked and mastered all the powers of the Biotrix (which looks just like the recalibrated Omnitrix). In addition to instant access for as long as he wants (including Ultimate Forms), he can do so with all of their powers without transforming into them by instead using his own ultimate form, Ultimate Ben. History Appearances